


Take Care of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Masturbation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, Shuichi-centric, Submissive Shuichi, and is also a kinky mf, basically shuichi loves rantaro and feels bad abt it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shy and unconfident, Shuichi was someone nobody would expect to have any sort of scandalous secret.Which is why it was so strange that he had ended up in an empty school bathroom, palming a straining erection through his pants, and desperately trying to keep quiet.





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, folks. This is my first time posting, so, what better to make a good first impression than smut? Well, sort of. Mostly just everyone's favourite emo detective getting all hot and bothered because of his big gay kinky feelings for Rantaro, and he has to go jerk off about it.
> 
> Sort-of underage, because everyone's 17 here, which doesn't technically jive with the timeline, but whatever, I'd feel weird if they were any younger, so- yeah, I fudged the ages a bit. 
> 
> Anyways, any comments or kudos you have would really be appreciated! I'm probably going to add the second chapter soon, just to tie up some loose ends for our poor Shuichi. 'Till then, I'll let y'all get to reading.

Shuichi liked to think he’s a pretty normal guy. As the second Ultimate Detective currently enrolled at Hope’s Peak, he already knew that he was overlooked at times in favour of his more experienced upperclassman, Kirigiri. He wasn’t loud and outrageous like Miu, or dramatic and mischievous like Ouma, or aggressive and threatening like Tenko (or Maki, sometimes). He was shy, certainly, and has more than a few self confidence issues that his more confident friends like Kaede and Kaito were helping him overcome, but there was nothing in particular about his personality that marked him ridiculous or strange. 

Well, he thought, maybe one thing.

Snapping back to attention at the lunch table in the cafeteria, he missed the tail end of a joke that had his friends all laughing. Shuichi usually spent his lunch time at Hope’s Peak with his friends here, eating a meal from the cafeteria, and enjoying the conversation, even if he was rather… distracted sometimes. Not that he didn’t enjoy the time spent with his friends, but he would, on occasion, get lost in thought and miss bits and pieces of dialogue. He made a token effort to laugh a bit too, but Kaede beside him noticed, and nudged him lightly.

“Hey, is there something on your mind, Shuichi?” she teased. “I thought Kaito was supposed to be the space case.” Across from them, Kaito made an undignified noise. Just before he could protest, Maki cut Kaito off from beside him.

“Yes, you certainly seem less attentive than usual. You’ve been staring at your half-finished food for almost ten minutes,” she pointed out. Shuichi glanced back down at his plate and realized she was right- there was still a considerable amount of curry rice sitting before him, and he hadn’t touched it in a while. From Shuichi’s other side, the table’s final occupant hummed lightly.

“Are you worried about something, Shuichi?” Rantaro inquired, locking eyes with Shuichi. “I know you’re working on a case right now, but you still have to take care of yourself,” he pointed out. Shuichi looked down, blushing lightly under his friend’s concerned gaze. Certainly, he was worried about something lately, and it distracted him sometimes, but there was absolutely no way that he could tell them what he was really thinking about- that was a recipe for disaster.

Rantaro in particular had noticed Shuichi’s absentmindedness on more than one occasion. The Ultimate Adventurer was a clever person, and with his extensive experience with his large family, he’d taken to looking after, and at times even doting upon, his friends. He never pried too much, thankfully, seeing as he was a rather reserved person himself, but he always tried to make sure he was doing okay. They had become close friends in the past year, in no small part thanks to Shuichi’s incessant pushing to get Rantaro to open up, so technically he probably would have been fully within his rights to pry, but he had seemingly decided to let Shuichi go at his own pace, and support him where he could. Of course, Rantaro still teased him sometimes, too.

“Of course, if Shuichi isn’t eating, he can tell us all about what’s going on in that head of his, right?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened at his friend’s thinly veiled ultimatum, and he hurriedly crammed in a mouthful of rice and began chewing. He gestured vaguely towards his plate, as if to say, _‘Hey, I’m eating now, guess I can’t tell you about that super embarrassing thing that I was distracted by. Oh, no, what a shame.’_ Rantaro laughed softly at his response.

“Fine, don’t say anything, just, ah, let us know when you want to talk, yeah?” he requested, eyes still fixed on Shuichi. He hesitantly nodded, mouth still mostly full, and Rantaro made a noise of approval. Then, his eyes narrowed, and he raised a hand towards Shuichi’s face.

“May I?” Rantaro asked. Shuichi, busy swallowing his mouthful of food, looked confusedly at him, but didn’t move. Rantaro took this as approval and completed the motion, grasping Shuichi’s chin lightly and brushing his thumb over the corner of his mouth. Shuichi froze under the focused gaze and soft, warm touch, cheeks now burning a bright, likely very noticeable pink. He stayed like that when Rantaro withdrew his hand and shook it, a small white grain of rice being flicked to the floor. Shuichi swallowed again needlessly and took a deep breath, unfreezing himself. 

He had just been removing a grain of rice. No need to get worked up, he told himself. He definitely didn’t feel the imprint of Rantaro’s hand even after he withdrew it, certainly not. 

Shuichi was suddenly very aware of the warmth coming from the man beside him, not just from his body close by his own, but the warmth also present in the kind eyes looking slightly down towards him, in the knowing smile spread across lightly chapped lips.

Shuichi stole a few more bites of his lunch, then stood up, awkwardly extracting his legs from the bench attached to the cafeteria table. He grabbed his belongings, eyes fixed down at the table with still-pink cheeks, and scooped up his empty paper plate to throw in the garbage on the way out. 

“I have to meet up with Kirigiri soon to work on the case, guys. I’ll see you in class later,” Shuichi informed his friends. Rantaro looked up at him, an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes as he studied him. Shuichi knew he was still concerned, worried that he’d overwork himself as he tended to do, or shut himself off if anything was wrong. As much as he appreciated his friend’s care, he thought the irony of the situation was almost humorous, given the subject matter that was actually bothering him.

They all bid him farewell, and he strode over to the bin, emptying his leftovers and garbage into the trash and setting his empty plate atop the nearby stack, where they would be collected later. As he walked towards the door, he glanced back to his friends one last time, and was surprised to find curious green eyes already fixed in his direction. Upon noticing Shuichi’s gaze, Rantaro smiled and gave a small wave from where his elbows rested atop the table. Shuichi’s eyes widened once more, and he broke the eye contact in favour of turning around and hurrying out the door, carrying his bag in front of him. 

Walking quickly, he eventually found a familiar, empty hallway, and darted into the nearest bathroom. He checked the stalls, and upon finding them all vacant, shut himself into the last one and dropped his bag, leaning against the locked door and breathing a shaky sigh.

Shuichi was a regular guy, especially among ultimates. He wasn’t particularly brash or unusual, making him stand out less among stronger personalities. Shy and unconfident, Shuichi was someone nobody would expect to have any sort of scandalous secret.

Which is why it was so strange that he had ended up in an empty school bathroom, palming a straining erection through his pants and whimpering softly into his other hand, covering his mouth where Rantaro’s hand had been just minutes before.

He could normally control himself, and would never consider doing something this depraved, but lately, he found himself more and more affected by Rantaro’s presence. The green-haired and greener-eyed teen was a naturally caring person, even if he was also reserved and composed by nature. Lately, Rantaro had become more comfortable with expressing care and concern for his friends. Even though his voice remained cool and steady as always, Shuichi could tell that being friends with everyone enabled him to let his polite and easygoing mask melt into something more genuine, more sincere.

The unfortunate downside, or perhaps upside, to this, was that Rantaro would now often pull stunts like the one he had just done in the cafeteria. Just little things, like ruffling his hair on occasion, or touching his shoulder during a conversation, or texting him to get to sleep on time. Small actions that seemed to be as easy as breathing for Rantaro, but for Shuichi, drove him wild. At first, he didn’t understand why, but as the Ultimate detective, it didn’t take him very long to figure out: he liked the attention. Enjoyed being taken care of, praised and even coddled at times, by Rantaro. Every kind word, every gesture, made him dizzy. 

This would have been fine, if he had just stopped at realizing he had a crush on Rantaro. However, atop this crush, it was specifically the thought of Rantaro taking care of him, praising him, ruling over him, that made him so, so hard. Thus was his present predicament.

Shuichi pressed his hand down a little harder between his legs, and his dick twitched in his underwear. All he could think of were those pretty green eyes, that unshakeable voice speaking softly to him, telling him what to do, telling him he was good. He could feel the imprint of Rantaro’s hand on his face, imagined him gripping it harder and forcing him to look in the other’s eyes.

_‘Come on, Shuichi,’_ the voice murmured. _‘Don’t be shy. I want to see your pretty face when you come for me.’_ Shuichi’s breath hitched, and his fingers inched toward his waistband. Guilt twisted in his gut as he hesitated to continue his movements. What would Rantaro think of him, doing this? Would he be confused? Disgusted? Or maybe, maybe he would-

_‘Shuichi’s such a little slut, touching himself to the thought of me. Here, in a place where I could catch him so, so easily. Isn’t that what you want, darling? For me to watch as you make a mess in your pants?’_ Rantaro’s voice in his head teased him. 

Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut and quickly undid his pants, jamming a hand into his boxers to grasp his straining erection. He palmed it, feeling the a bead of precum already rolling down his shaft. Any feelings of guilt were soon forgotten as he continued to imagine his crush’s voice whispering into his ear. He pulled on his shaft a few times, then hurriedly spat into his hand to ease the friction. 

_‘Of course, that’s not all you want,’_ the voice crooned. _‘You want so much more, don’t you?’_ Shuichi absentmindedly nodded, breathing laboured while he worked himself over at a steady pace. _‘You want me to touch you, to put my mouth on you, to drive you crazy, yeah?’_

Shuichi could see it now; Rantaro’s heated eyes raking over him as they were pressed together, Rantaro’s mouth kissing his neck and jaw, Rantaro’s hands exploring his body, one traveling up towards his chest, the other drifting down to grasp his waist.

_‘That’s alright, though- I want to do that to you, too. I’d take such good care of you, Shuichi. I’d make you melt for me, darling.’_ Shuichi shuddered, pressing his thumb into the head of his dick and feeling the jolt of pressure the movement brought. His skin felt prickly and hot all over his body. His mouth hung open, and he faintly registered the feeling of a line of drool spilling over his bottom lip. He thrust into his fist with heated desperation.

_‘You’re so sweet, you know that, Shuichi? You’re absolutely adorable, hard and leaking for me like this. It makes me want to bend you over in the middle of class and fuck you senseless. Everyone would see what a good boy you are for me,’_ Rantaro whispered to him, urging Shuichi towards his climax. _‘You’re so good for me, my baby boy, so sweet. I just want you to be mine, only mine.’_

Shuichi whined quietly, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. Panting and gasping, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut, he bucked into his hand a few more times, when he heard one more proclamation in his ear, muttered low and soft, like a secret meant only for him.

_‘I love you so much, Shuichi.’_

Shuichi’s eyes shot open, and he hunched over as thick ropes of cum splattered into his hand, making a mess of his fingers. He gasped for air, riding through his orgasm with a few more tugs on his dick. Then, he slumped back against the cool metal of the stall door, shuddering through the aftershocks of his surprisingly strong climax.

He stared at the cracked and peeling paint on the bathroom walls, guilt and vague disgust settling back into head. Why had he done this? It wasn’t the first time he had gotten off to images of Rantaro, but it certainly was the first time he had done it in such a public place, so soon after seeing the object of his affections. 

He swallowed, looking down at the cooling come on his hands. He stared for a moment, eyes slightly unfocused, almost unseeing. Then, his hands shot towards the toilet paper and he frantically tried to clean his hands off, throwing the used wads of tissue into the toilet and flushing them down. He clumsily tucked himself back into his boxers, and fumbled with the zipper for a moment before finally getting his pants done back up.

He carefully unlocked the door, and stumbled over to the sink, feeling worse by the second. He jammed on the faucet, and began to scrub at his hands. He was so, so certain that Rantaro would be absolutely disgusted if he knew what Shuichi had just done. He had betrayed his trust, his friendship with Rantaro was compromised, all because Shuichi couldn’t keep it in his pants. He had twisted the kindness Rantaro had offered him into some sick obsession, and he couldn’t forgive himself for it.

Rantaro was so nice to him, trusted him and confided in him as a friend, and Shuichi was selfish enough to need more. Was what he had not enough? Rantaro had his own secrets, his own needs that Shuichi should be helping him with, but here he was, drinking in the attention like a starving man. Getting off to the idea that Rantaro could ever actually love him. 

As if.

When Shuichi looked down, his hands were red and raw. His eyes flicked up to the mirror, and he saw the line of drool from earlier still sticking to his chin. He wiped at it with his sleeve, disgusted. Once he finished fixing himself up, he gave himself one last once-over in the mirror. 

Nobody would ever suspect what he had been doing here. That was good. Nobody needed to know how sick he really was. With that, he exited the bathroom, and went to find Kirigiri about the case. 

And if, when he finally went back to class, he avoided Rantaro’s gaze for the rest of the day? Nobody needed to know why but him.


End file.
